Episode 1: Bright Eyes, Come Home
Bright Eyes, Come Home is the First Episode of the Pound Puppies TV Series. After Bright Eyes is unable to be adopted, a mysterious man by the name of Sam Quentin arrives at Holly's Puppy Pound and views her as a star. Plot The episode begins when two feline bullies(donning red eyes) are ready to beat up Bright Eyes. Cooler rescues Bright Eyes in the nick of time. Down in the sewers, Cooler wants to know where Bright Eyes has been. Bright Eyes explains the reason why is because she wants to be adopted. Cooler then carries Bright Eyes and they went back to the Puppy Pound. Today is Adoption Day at Holly's Puppy Pound and every puppy is excited, including Bright Eyes. However, the celebration is broken when the evil Katrina Stoneheart, along her nasty daughter Brattina, and their vicious cat, Catgut, came to ruin the fun. Katrina brings Holly, her goddaughter, an electric bill that reads $200 dollars for electricity to rub salt on the wounds. Holly, unfortunately, doesn't have enough money to pay the bill. Katrina warns Holly that if the bill isn't paid, the pound will be shut down. Even worse, the pound will be turned over to Katrina. Holly informs her evil guardian that she'll have the $200 by tonight. Later, Holly announces to the visitors that today is the Adoption Day Extravaganza. Holly then shows all the puppies(Bright Eyes included) at the show. All the puppies except Bright Eyes were adopted. Bright Eyes was disheartened, saying to herself "Who wants to get adopted anyway?". Although Holly and the others were able to get enough money to pay the bill, Bright Eyes was still heartbroken. Later, Samuel Quintin, a movie director from Hollywood, arrives and sees Bright Eyes as an actress. Bright Eyes, hearing what Quintin said, packed her bags and said goodbye to her friends, but not before Cooler tells her that he'll be there if she runs into trouble again. As soon as Bright Eyes leaves, Katrina appears again. Then, even worse, all the money from Adoption Day was stolen. Katrina warns Holly that if the bill isn't paid in a week, she gets the pound and Holly gets canned. That night, Whopper tells his idea to his friends that the same movie director from earlier is rich and Howler sends the message to Bright Eyes that they need money or the pound will be closed for good. However, the dogs from across the country never heard of Sam Quintin. Meanwhile, at a nearby jewelry store, Sam Quintin tricks Bright Eyes into stealing the jewels, making her believe that she is an actress. Back at the Pound, Holly and Cooler couldn't believe what they saw and heard! It is revealed that Sam Quintinn was hired by Katrina Stoneheart as a plot to shut down the pound and that Sam had stolen all the money Holly and the Pound Puppies earned, not to mention framing Bright Eyes into stealing jewelry. The Pound Puppies disguised themselves as mild-mannered strangers in trenchcoats(with the exception of Whopper in his superhero costume) while Holly prints the newspapers. At a harbor, the Pound Puppies go inside the Bark and Growl Cafe, a restaurant where only the toughest hang out. However, as soon as they came in, a group of vicious dogs surround the Pound Puppies. Then, Cooler saved the gang by turning on a juke box and everyone starts dancing. Soon, the group of dogs then tells the Pound Puppies that they had a run-in with Sam "Quick Fingers" Quintin and they want to see him locked up. They then agree to help the Pound Puppies find Bright Eyes. The Pound Puppies were able to sneak around Quintin's house and came to Bright Eyes. Bright Eyes was happy to see the Pound Puppies, and reveals that she was bored of being an actress. Bright Eyes was then shocked after the Pound Puppies handed her a copy of the newspapers and read about her being a criminal. She then decides to give up her "career as an actress" and go in on the Pound Puppies' plan in order to clear her name. Meanwhile, Sam Quintinn reads a newspaper article about Katrina buying a large ruby and enlists Bright Eyes to do the job. At Katrina's house, Sam tells Bright Eyes to steal Katrina's ruby while he rolls the camera. As Sam follows Bright eyes in the house, he is surrounded by the Pound Puppies, their allies, and Holly, who reveals to Quintin that there is no ruby. As the other dogs, who were tricked by Quintin, beat him up in the darkness, Katrina, Brattina, and Catgut were awoke by the noise downstairs. As Brattina called the police, Katrina and Catgut finds Quintin hanging on the chandelier. The police then captures Sam Quintin and arrested him. Holly, after overhearing that her aunt had hired Sam Quintin, tells Katrina that now that the reward will pay off the bill, the Pound will remain open(much to the chagrin of Katrina). Bright Eyes was happy to be home and decides to stay with the Pound Puppies. Voice Cast for Bright Eyes, Come home Category:Episodes Category:1986 airdates Category:TV Series